


It'll Ruin Christmas (Or So He Thinks)

by xphantomhive



Series: Chapters of Armin Ackerman's Life [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Jeanmarco, Swearing, mentions of others - Freeform, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is worried about coming out to Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Ruin Christmas (Or So He Thinks)

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks. Also Christmas is over.
> 
> Apologies for desription and title.

There's a nervousness tugging at Armin's stomach whilst he stands by the front door, a tray of crackers with cheese in them balanced on his right arm. He'd originally thought it would only be him and his father tonight, but at the last minute, the man had sprung on him that they'd be having a variety of guests over. Mainly Levi's friends, but some of their children go to the same school as Armin. There are many reasons he'd wanted a night alone with his father; the main being that tonight, he was going to come out.

It was something he'd been hiding for months, successfully, and avoiding any talk of girls he is crushing on. Because he is not crushing on a girl, but Eren Jaeger, his longtime best friend who probably liked girls. Armin feels hopeless, greeting guests in a quiet voice and some asking him if he's feeling okay. His general reply is no, until it comes to the last guests—Mikasa, Annie, and Eren. They've known him since he could barely utter more than a word, and can spot when he's telling lies. They all have different approaches to have him spill, though; Mikasa speaks gently, pulls him to her chest like a mother would and strokes his hair. Annie is brash, often including swear words, but she does lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. And Eren, well, he's Eren. A mix between his two mothers, he begins brash but ends up delicate.

“No, I'm really alright,” The blonde mumbles, laying the silvery tray down on the table. It's smudged with fingerprints, likely to disgust his father in the end. “I've been.”

Eren scoffs. “That's bullshit and you know it. Just tell me what the f—”

Mikasa cuts him off by slamming her hand over his mouth. Annie would've let him swear, probably would've sworn alongside him, but Mikasa is different. It isn't that she herself never swears, but it's always been a firm belief of hers that it does no good when attempting to have someone admit their problems. “Armin, you know you can tell us. We're your family next to Levi, but if you don't want to tell us, we won't pressure you.”

“Mom! That isn't how you—”

The woman glares, effectively cutting Eren off mid–sentence. Armin smiles a bit, a futile attempt to further convince them of just how alright he is, but it doesn't work. They've seen his genuine smile enough to know when his smile is fake. “Armin, honey, please tell us what's wrong. We can't help unless you do.”

It's enough to force a confession from him. Mikasa's always been good at that, with her intense grey eyes and rare warm smile. “It's just, I wanted to spend tonight with my father. It's Christmas Eve, and also, I had something important to tell him.” Annie glares, before stepping onto the fairly stable coffee table. Eren follows suit.

“Alright everyone, party's over! Get the fuck out!” She shouts, icy blue eyes roaming across the people. They aren't moved until Eren jumps down, smacks one of them upside the head and pushes them towards the door.

“My mom said get out, and that means get out.”

The entire room is cleared in seconds, last person lingering before Annie sends her a cold glare and she slams the door behind herself. Armin thinks he knew that one, Petra, with strawberry blonde hair and a sweet smile. Levi looks between the four, raising an eyebrow. “So, why exactly did we kick all of my guests out?”

“Armin didn't want a party, he wanted to spend time with you. So we kicked them out.” Eren says, arms crossed over his chest. Levi's generally cold, guarded eyes soften slightly, and he takes a few steps towards Armin.

He pulls a hand through the boys hair, one of the only things to ever calm him. “Sorry sweetie, you could've told me and they would've all been out the door twenty minutes ago. Now, why don't you go take a shower and we'll talk, okay?”

The boy nods, scurrying up the stairs. Once the shower is running, Levi is scolded by the family of three, and they all go silent when the water stops. Armin's hair is not particularly dry, but it is pulled back into a ponytail, hairs falling from it. He's wearing a red sweater with a green tree on it and some jeans, no shoes but a pair of socks. They watch him plop onto the sofa, blue eyes trained on the floor. Eren is by his right side, Levi by the left, and Mikasa and Annie together in a chair. He is visibly worrisome, tugging at the end of his sweater.

“Is there something important you wanted to tell me, Arm?” Levi asks, breaking the quietness.

When the blonde breathes, his breath is shaky, but he nods. The first time he speaks, it's so quiet that no one can hear them, and they all pipe up with a, “what?” He sighs and tries a second time. “I'm–uh–um, gay. I like boys.”

Levi can't help it. He laughs. “Oh, hun; that's what has you so uppity? Armin, Mikasa and Annie like the same gender, too. What did you think I'd do, freak out? I don't care if you like girls, boys, or no one at all—I love you all the same.” Armin had been maintaining surprising seriousness, but he breaks and smiles, jumping into a hug with his father.

“Love you too, dad.” He mumbles into the man's chest, squeezing him gently.

Mikasa rises, walking to them when Armin pulls back. “I thought something really serious was going on, like you'd developed a rare disease or something. This wasn't anything; you should've known Levi wouldn't care. Means he's a good parent.” He smiles, hugging the ebony haired woman as well. Even Annie hugs him with little hesitation.

“So, do you like anyone?” She asks, and Armin's face heats up considerably. “He does.”

“Don't pressure him into telling you, Annie. He'll tell when he's ready.”

Eren shoots up, grabbing Armin by the wrist. “Need to have a heart to heart with my best friend, we'll be back never!” He shouts, dragging the boy behind him up the stairs. When they get to his bedroom, Eren finally lets him go, both of them sitting down in the bed. Well, Armin sits; Eren more or less falls back onto it. “You literally just did what I've been trying to for months. So I feel better telling you this—I'm gay. As a rainbow. Who do you have a crush on?”

Straightforward, to the point. Just like him. “I can't tell you, you won't like it.”

“You don't like horseface, do you? Because I swear to the fucking—”

Armin cuts him off with a laugh. “No, Eren. I do not like Jean. Besides, he's dating Marco now, isn't he?”

“Yeah. I guess I forgot that. Who is it then?”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “I told you five seconds ago, I can't tell y—”

He's cut off by Eren leaning forward, meshing their lips together. Armin doesn't really do anything at first, too surprised to respond, but he does eventually. They break for air a minute or two later. “Okay, I had to do that before you break my heart by telling me you don't like me. You probably like someone sweet and caring, like Reiner—”

This time, Armin cuts Eren off with his lips. When he pulls back, the blonde smiles gently, brushing a few hairs behind his ear. “Eren, you idiot. I don't like Jean or Reiner, or anyone else. I like you.”

“You—you—” Eren stutters. “You like me? You're sure about that, right, because—”

Armin kisses him again. “Shut up. You're being stupid; I like you.”

Eren nods, dazed. “O–kay, as long as you're sure. Hang on, I'll be back in a sec.”

The blonde hears feet patter down the hallway, and then Eren screams down the stairs, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. “MOM, MOM, LEVI! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, ARMIN LIKES ME AND I LIKE HIM, SO DON'T BOTHER US BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO GO BE GAY TOGETHER!”

Armin's eyes widen, his face flushes, and he has to grab a pillow to muffle his screams. He hears a scream of reply.

“DON'T BE TOO GAY TOGETHER!”

It's Levi, no doubt. The voice is male, and other than him and Eren, his father is the only other male in the house. When Eren comes back to his room, Armin peeks at him from over the top of the pillow and squeaks.

“Eren Jaeger, why would you do that?”

He shrugs. “Dunno, Armin Jaeger.” Eren crawls into the bed beside Armin, encircling his waist. If Armin hadn't been blushing hard enough before, it is certainly worse now.

“My name is Armin Ackerman.”

When he glances back, Eren is grinning at him. “Only until we're married.”

Armin gasps and hits his arm, but smiles nonethless.


End file.
